High School Jealousy
by oxCuteKataraox
Summary: Laxus and Lucy were childhood friends and they were always close to each other. He loves to fight, she loves to write, two different personalities yet were never apart. However new transfer students have taken her attention and his jealousy grew. How will he get back his beloved friend? Slight StiCy, Rolu and Gralu!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, a new story I've been excited to make for a while. Another high school fic on my part but I just love writing these kinds of stories and yes this is a Lalu story! There may be some OOC-ness in this story but hopefully it isn't too obvious. I would like to thank **MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon** for giving me the idea and inspiration to make this story! :D

Hope you guys enjoy reading this! And to all Indians out there, Happy Deepavali! :D

**Summary:** Laxus and Lucy were childhood friends and they were always close to each other. He loves to fight, she loves to write, two different personalities yet were never apart. However new transfer students have taken her attention and his jealousy grew. How will he get back his beloved friend?

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy (And other Lucy pairings!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

Breezing winds blowing gently in the air in the Magnolia gardens, the leaves on the trees and flowers swayed in sync with the wind. Two eight year old children running around the fields playing a game of tag and having a time of their lives. You can hear the children laughing as they tried to get away from the tagger's hand.

"Lucy get back here!"

"Nooo! Stay away from me Laxus!"

The blond girl laughing as the spikey haired blond male chased after her. When he had gotten close to her he pounced and wraps his arms around her waist. She squealed as she felt a heavy weight pushing her down to the ground. Both tumbled and rolled down the hill, as their momentum slowly stopped to a halt both of them were covered with bits and pieces of grass. The boy was on top of her as two of his hands were on either side of her face and his legs were in between hers, trapping her from escaping.

The boy had a biggest grin on his face, his eyes shone with extreme satisfaction and delight.

"Ha I finally caught you! Now it's your turn to be IT!"

The girl pouted and crossed her arms staring at the boy towering above her.

"It's no fair you must have cheated!"

"No way I didn't cheat! I won fair and square!"

"I don't believe you!"

Both glared at each other as they got up from their positions, still sitting on the patch of grass. Their heads stubbornly turned away from each other, folding their arms and childishly making an angry noise.

"Children, it's time to go home! It's getting late!"

Both blonds look up at the top of the hill and saw their parents waiting for them. Both of them groan with dissatisfaction and unwillingness to leave just yet.

"Aww but we want to play some more!"

Their parents chuckled at their cuteness of their timing as Layla Heartifilia called out to them.

"You can still see each other tomorrow children, right now it's turning dark."

Irene Dreyar was next to call out to their children.

"Lucy-chan, your parents finally allowed you to come over to Laxus's room to have a sleepover tomorrow."

The children had asked their parents if they could have a sleepover many times but their fathers were persistent saying that it wasn't appropriate for the two of them to share a room together. Hearing that they were finally allowed to have one sleepover made them perked their ears, they were grinning from ear to ear and their eyes twinkle brightly like a star.

Lucy asked in her excited tone and slightly jumping from her seat, "We can have a sleepover daddy? Really?"

Jude Heartifilia chuckled and nodded his head a bit reluctantly, but seeing his daughter's face made him happy.

"Yes dear, you can."

Both of them jumped up and cheered with delight. They ran up the hill and Lucy ran to hug her father's leg tightly, looking up at him cutely with her smile.

"Thank you daddy, I love you!"

He squats down and returns her a giant hug, Layla decided to join them and enveloped a hug around her husband and her daughter. Lucy giggled and nuzzled on her father's chest. They finally pulled apart and standing in the opposite side of the Dreyar family.

"Alright Lucy dear it's time to say goodbye to Laxus."

Layla pushed Lucy forward lightly as she walked towards the boy. Lucy expands both of her arms and wraps around his body hugging him. Laxus did the same thing and hugs her, he was slightly taller than her so he could smell vanilla and grassy scent on her hair.

Laxus whispers softly in her ear, "I'll see you tomorrow Lucy."

She looks at his face and smiled cutely at him, "See you tomorrow Laxus, I love you."

He smiles back at her, "Love you to."

He gives a friendly kiss on her cheek making her blush. They could hear their mothers squealing while their fathers cleared their throats.

"Come now Laxus, we have to clean up your room to prepare for tomorrows sleepover."

Hearing Ivan Dreyar's words they reluctantly release their hold on each other. Both of them held onto their mother's hands and headed home to their separate ways. They turn their heads and look back at each other.

Lucy waved and shouted to him, "Bye Laxus!"

Laxus waved back, "See ya Lucy!"

* * *

**Eight Years Later**

The high school bell rang loudly signalling the second bell will be set off within five minutes. In the distance, two sixteen year old blonds were running towards the school's gate quickly before it starts closing.

"Run faster Lucy, if that bell rings again we will be in deep shit!"

"I-I know Laxus! I-I'm trying to c-catch up!"

Once their feet touched the school grounds they finally stop and panting loudly trying to catch their breaths. Lucy squatted on the ground and panted as she could hear her heart pounding loudly against her ears.

"This is all your fault you know…"

She shot her head towards her companion and glared at him tiredly.

"My fault?! You were the one who overslept!"

He just shrugged his shoulders seeing that he had already regain his breath, standing tall under the sunlight with his broad upper body and blocking any direct sunlight to her. She could see sweat dripping down from his forehead to his scar and down his shirt; he might've been just as exhausted as she had.

"Are you done taking a breather? We better get to class before that old fart starts lecturing us again."

Lucy finally gets up and stretched her body, "Don't call Gildarts sensei that! He's a nice teacher and you always get his lecturing because you like to cause trouble for him."

He rolled his eyes, "Hey I can't help if the other guys are idiots and annoying pests."

"Argh…come on let's just go already."

She was getting tired of his usual brawl with the other students whether if it was inside or outside of classroom. But what could she say to him, 'Stop your stupid and barbaric fights?', yeah that's not going to go through with his thick-headed skull of his.

Both of them were now in junior year in Fairy Tail High School. Since they were children they had always been together and neither of them seem to ever been separated. Even they attended the same school and they were always with each other besides when they had school activities or hanging out with their friends.

Rumours says that both of them were already a couple since they met, this disgusted Laxus telling them off that they were just good friends. Lucy felt a little heartbroken hearing that every time someone asked about it but she knows better than to reveal her feelings for him. It might ruin their close bonds and their friendship may also crumble. Whatever the circumstances are, she's just happy to be able to be this close to him every day and she wasn't going to complain about it.

They finally reached their classroom and took their seats close to the window, their sitting arrangements oddly were also close to each other. Neither of them bothered about it since they like their closeness. The students were in their cliques talking loudly until they heard a bang from the entrance door silencing them. Their teacher, Gildarts was standing by the door way, seeing that they weren't in their places he shouted authoritatively at them.

"Alright settle down now! I need all of you to pipe down and go back to your seats before I give all of you detention!"

They scurried back to their seats not wanting to stay in for another extra hours of school. He nodded his head, walking towards his table and scan across the room.

"Hmm seems that you're here Laxus. I expected you to be late on the first day of school."

He growled and glared at him. "Shut up, I'm only here because of _her_."

He pointed at Lucy and she glared at him. He never did bother about coming to school on the first day since nothing ever happens. Their teacher sighs and shook his head with disappointment.

"Oh whatever, you still have an attitude problem." He ignored Laxus's foul language aiming at him. "Before I get carried away, we are having new transfer students joining us this semester!"

The students were now whispering about the news, they hadn't had any transfer students for a long time and they were anxious to meet them. One student raised her hand, "Are they boys or girls sensei?"

Silence fills the room as they wait for him to answer. "They are all boys." Girls were squealing excitedly while the guys covered their ears and groaning.

"Alright if all of you ladies are done with your squeal fest I'll be inviting the boys in now."

The room was again quiet, anticipating to see who they were. Gildarts walk to the door and opens it.

"Alright you may come in."

* * *

I'm done with this chapter! Do you guys like chibi Laxus and Lucy? I sure do, they are just so adorable! I also made an OC character, Irene Dreyar, who is going to be Laxus's mother. She has blond shoulder length hair with blue eyes. Her characteristic is kind, caring and has a calm nature.

If I made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those! Hope you guys like this and I'll see you in the next chapter!

**Important Announcement:** Hey everyone here's a little thing I want you guys to help me with! I want you guys to help me pick out the transfer students you guys want to appear on this story! I will pick either 2 or 3 of the top boys that you guys have chosen! The votes will stay up until I've update the next chapter!

Here are the simple **rules** you need to follow:

1) Go to my profile page and **vote 2 or 3** of the boys of your choice!

2) If for some reason you can't vote **PM** me the choices. For those of you **who have accounts** on Fanfiction, **DO NOT **write your choices in the reviews because I want this to be kept a secret until my next update!

3) Those who **don't have accounts **for Fanfiction, you are allowed to write your choices in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, I want to say thank you for all of your votes and reviews! I'll be showing off the results right now in this chapter and I will say that I am quite shock with the results.

**Top 3:**

Sting: 26, Rogue: 20, Gray: 14

**Total Results:**

Loke: 9, Jellal: 8, Natsu: 7, Rufus: 4, Gajeel: 3, Cobra: 1, Dan: 0

Well one things for sure I didn't think that **Sting** would get that many votes over Natsu I mean look at the major gap between them! Lol I was expecting a lot of you guys voting Natsu over the others but it seems I was wrong after all. Not saying I expected that salamander to win it's just that his fanbase is really big!

I was quite surpise for **Rogue** as well but hey at least he's in which made me happy. And seeing **Gray** in the top 3 makes me happy that I can write something about him, yay! But I feel so sad for Dan, no one voted for that guy. He seriously needs more love in my opinion but oh wells he'll get his chance in the future.

Sorry for the long introduction, here is what you guys have been waiting for! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

**Idea inspired by:** MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy (And other Lucy pairings!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

As three guys slowly walked into the room, most of the girls in the class were practically drooling and fidgeting in their seats. They stopped in front of the class waiting for further instructions.

"Ok I'll now say their names. This is Sting Eucliffe."

He had spikey hair that is jutting outwards in in every direction, the colour of his hair is blond but it was a lighter shade. His eyes are black and he had a small scar on his right eyebrow. He wears a sliver earring on his left ear. He looks fit for his size; you could see the shape of his six pack abs if the Sun shone in the right direction.

He saluted to the class using his two fingers, smiling widely and showing off his white pearly teeth.

"Yo!"

The girls' hearts melted away and there were animated hearts appearing in their eyes. They were screaming away like fangirls screaming for their favourite idols. It seems Sting appreciates the supportiveness of the female ladies and decided to give a wave, making them scream even louder. The others tried to shut off their screams but to no avail, the power of their fluttering affection for the new guy seems to win over everything else.

Gildarts didn't seem bothered by it the slightest, in fact he was actually enjoying the whole scene. He was just smirking away until they finally stop screaming much to the others' poor pounding ear drums. He was glad that he wasn't near his students otherwise he might've also turn deaf.

"Next, Rogue Cheney."

He has messy black hair that covers half of his right face and making it impossible to see his right eye. His eyes were red but his pupils were slits instead of the normal pupils that everyone has. He seems to be almost being as fit as Sting.

Some of the girls were ogling at him but he didn't make a single word, just nodded his head and look indifferent. Some of the girls were swooning over him; those were the girls that like the silent and mysterious type.

"And last, Gray Fullbuster."

He has spikey dark blue coloured hair and his eyes were identical colour of his hair. He is also as fit as Sting and you could see his arm muscles as he flexes them slightly. You could also see his abs if the Sun had shone in the right angle just like the blond. But right now…he was stripping off his shirt and he hasn't realised it yet…

"Hey."

Queue in fangirl screams in three, two, one…

"KYAAAAA!"

Gildarts saw the girls' reactions and quickly found out what was happening.

"Gray put on your shirt!"

"Gah I did it again!"

You can see his wondrous six pack protruding as he grabs his shirt from the floor. The girls were now squealing in their high-pitched tones and some of them fainted from blood loss due to their massive nose bleeds.

Those who weren't shrilling like maniacs were probably tone deaf by now. Some of them were trying to get their hearing back while some of them were in agony.

In Gildarts mind, he was really going to enjoy this year's new school term. Something was going to happen and it may be something big. But firsts things first, he'll have to get these girls to the infirmary. Though he doubts that there'd be enough room in there…

* * *

After Gildarts sensei decided it was free period, he also told the boys to take the empty seat near the windows on the left. Gildarts asked, or at least _tried_ to ask some of the guys to carry the girls to the infirmary. Once they carried them, he followed the boys as their escorts in case if the other teachers started asking. Sting, Rogue and Gray saw that there were three free seats close to a cute blond girl, two in front of her and another right beside her. Three of them look at each other, as if wondering who's going to be sitting next to the blond.

Gray was the first to speak, "So who's going to seat next to her?"

"Heh, of course ore-sama would be sitting next to the beautiful lady." Sting grinned at him and pointing his thumb towards himself, indicating he's going to sit beside her.

Gray glared at him, "Pft just because she's cute and all, doesn't mean you'll be hogging all of the girls here."

Sting snorted at him with annoyance shown on his face. "You already seem to have made that accomplishment with that tacky take-off-my-shirt routine. But ore-sama didn't need that that lame trick to make them scream my name."

"You know it was an unconscious habit of mine and at least _I_ am not a player like you are. The girls would rather have me than you."

"Is that a challenge Fullbuster?"

He spoke sarcastically while rolling his eyes, "No it isn't Eucliffe, we can just make peace and forget this ever happen."

The blond male growled at him menacingly, "Ice-for-brains you're asking for it…"

"Enough, why don't you guys just settle this_ without_ having to fight over something this meaningless."

Rogue cuts off their discussion, this was their first day of school and he doesn't want to clean up their messes. His face was blank but both could feel an angry aura he was emitting. They gave an emotionless glance to each other and decided to end their argument once and for all.

They were in their fighting positions with two of their hands balling into fists and placing them at their sides. They look into each other's eyes with such intensity. It wasn't long until they made their move.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

It seems that Sting had won, he used paper while Gray used rock. (A/N: It seems like a normal reaction that most people chose rock first, at least that's what I remembered when I used to play it.) The blue haired male grumbled while the blond was grinning proudly. He started laughing in his superior manner.

"Ha, ore-sama always wins!"

"Shut up you arrogant bastard, you just got lucky!"

In the background, Rogue just shook his head with disbelief. Seriously they can be such little children that even he feels that he was the only mature person around those two. And the girls were also hitting on them only because of their looks, even if they did find out their personality it only makes them cuter.

He stepped in between the two arguing teens making them stop abruptly, looking at him as he sat in the seat next to the window. They followed the black haired but continue to glare at each other. Once they sat down Sting continues to smile smugly at Gray, indirectly mocking him for his loss.

He turns to look at the female beside him and gave her one of his infamous dazzling smile.

"Hey there, what's your name cutie?"

He saw her blush slightly but her face look indifferent.

"Lucy Heartifilia."

"That's a cute name for someone as beautiful as you. And your first name is Heartifilia? Maybe I should have your _heart_ my dear." He purred seductively making her blush redder.

He suddenly felt a hand roughly squeezing his left arm. He turns to look at the muscular blond male glaring at Sting harshly.

"I suggest you don't flirt with her newbie if you know what's good for you…"

"Sting don't-" But Rogue didn't manage to stop his friend in time.

Sting scoffed, "Ore-sama can do anything ore-sama wishes. What makes you think you have claim over this girl?"

The next split second he found his back against the wall next to the blackboard, pain shooting up his spine. His right eye was opened half-lidded and saw that the male was towering above him. His face look like a demon as his face turns dark with anger. Sting slowly got up to his feet and did his own evil glare.

At the side he could see Gray and Rogue standing up making their way towards him. Gray and Sting wanted to beat that guy to the pulp but it seems something was stopping him from doing so.

"Laxus stop it! He didn't mean anything he said, please stop this before you get into trouble!"

They turn and saw the blond female clinging onto the guy's left arm trying her best to pull him back to his seat. She frantically said so many sentences at the same time in such a fast instance that they didn't know what she was talking about.

Although the blond guy understood what she was talking about, his body relaxed but the intensity of his glare hadn't change.

"Let me make myself clear, flirt with her again you won't see the light of day _ever_."

Sting never took other people's threats so easily but something about him really gives him the shivers. And emphasises are never a good thing, it's better to back off for now. If he was able to push him back that hard without him knowing it, he was definitely a formidable person he doesn't want to deal with.

The blond male took a quick glance at his friends. "I suggest either one of you take that shit's seat, or I may do something worse."

Both Gray and Rogue nodded as they watch the two blonds heading back to their seats. They turn and saw Sting already standing beside them with a scowl on his face.

"Damn it."

Rogue places a hand on his shoulder and looks at Gray. "Gray why don't you take his place, I need to make sure he doesn't go berserk."

He nodded his head and sat beside Lucy. His eyes turn to look at her and saw that she was trying to calm, Laxus was it? Yeah he heard her call him that. She was trying to calm Laxus, he looks like he was also going to blow his rage on Sting.

Looks like she felt him staring at her and look at him in the corner of her eye. He gave her a look of apology for Sting's behaviour and she also gave the same look back to him. Well at least he and Lucy seem to get off to a good start.

* * *

Ok, I hope I express their personalities well. I was planning on making only 2 transfer students but since Gray gotten over 10 votes I gave him a chance to be in it. I'm sorry if you're favourite character isn't going to be Lucy's love interest but I do hope you will continue reading the story.

If I made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those! Hope you guys like it and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Author's Note

**To my readers,**

Hey everyone, as you have notice I've been gone for over 2 months and I feel extremely bad for leaving my stories untouched. I know I should've explained this earlier but I didn't have the guts to tell you guys knowing that all of you will be so disappointed in me.

Now I'm going to face my fears and tell you guys that I won't be updating any of my stories anymore. I've been dreading for this day to happen that one day I would actually lose my motivation and not ever update a story.

**Yes** I have lost all motivation and creativity to continue writing any of them. All of them will be on **hiatus** until further notice.

And **no**, I'm not leaving Fanfiction or discontinuing my stories because I will get back to them in the future. I never like doing things half way and give up because of my OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) I feel extremely frustrated not being able to finish them. But because of that all of my work I've done earlier has been a bunch of unmotivational/emotionless chapters which I'm sure that none of you will enjoy reading it.

Once my motivation and creativity comes back to me I will get back to writing my stories. I won't be gone forever, I'll still be wondering around and hope to find something that will jump start my motivation again.

One last final thing I would like to say, thank you for all of you readers who had reviewed, favourite and followed my stories (and to those future readers as well). I wouldn't have gotten this far without all of you.

My name is oxCuteKataraox, I'll be seeing you guys later!


End file.
